A Little Birdie Told Me
by Wolfiee
Summary: For the last time, Axel was not gay! So why the hell did Demyx keep saying he was and that he was attracted to ... Roxas? :DemyxAxelRoxas: COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well here I am, writing another RoxasxAxel cuz my other one was crap. Boo to my other one! I deleted it but yah, hopefully this one will be much more IC, since I've been doing more research on the characters and I think I got some of them down, at least Demyx, who will be in this story. Anyways hope you like this and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, language.

xxXXxx

Axel was getting pretty annoyed and he was sure Demyx knew (but didn't care). His sharp green eyes were narrowed on the brown-haired man and his lips were set in a firm line as he tried to control himself from shouting profanities at the other man. Demyx sure knew how to piss him off though it really wasn't that hard, seeing as the red-haired man was pretty worked up and tense most of the time and because of this, Demyx made sure to get on Axel's nerves as much as he could.

It was just so entertaining.

"Awww what's wrong Axel? You look kinda pissed." Demyx teased as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feat on the desk Axel was currently using, earning another irritated glance from the red-haired man, and causing another chuckle to escape Demyx's lips.

"I swear Demyx," Axel began as he set his glowering eyes on Demyx's smug face, which only made him madder. "If you say one more thing I've gonna fucking beat the crap out of you."

Demyx laughed, despite knowing that Axel would keep that promise. "Awww come on, lighten up." Axel turned his attention to the floor, his hands turning into fists as he tried to stop himself from punching the annoying brunette.

"Fuck off." Axel hissed and Demyx smirked.

"Come on, don't deny it any longer." Demyx told him in a sing-songy voice, prodding Axel in the nose with his index finger.

With a quirked brow, the red-haired man looked up. "Deny what?" He stood up and walked away from the pestering man, hoping he wouldn't follow.

Unfortunately his wish went unheard as the musician fell in line behind him, a smug grin playing across his lips. "Oh, nothing." He paused for a moment and Axel turned his gaze towards him. "Justthatyou'regay." Demyx muttered quickly but Axel was able to pick up every word.

He came to a halt and stiffened, slowly turning around to look at Demyx, eyes filled with anger and shock. "What did you say?" He asked slowly and quietly and Demyx's grin faltered slightly.

"I just said ... that you're gay." He flinched as if he knew he were about to be hit but the blow never came, and Axel stood there, frozen to the spot, looking at Demyx with a blank expression before he began to snicker, then broke out into laughter. Demyx blinked as he stared at the red-haired organization member with a perplexed expression. This had been the hardest he'd seen Axel laughing since ... ever and right now didn't really seem like the time for laughter. At least on Axel's part.

A few moments later and the laughter finally died and Axel looked at Demyx, snorting and rolling green eyes. "Please. I'm not gay." He began to walk away again and Demyx trailed after him.

"Yes you are." The brunette insisted as he jogged up to walk next to Axel. "Me, Naminé, Roxas and even _Larxene_ thinks you're gay." Truth? He was lying. Naminé didn't think so, Roxas didn't think so (but hoped so) and Larxene sure as _hell_ didn't think so or even _cared_. But he didn't want Axel to know that did he? Nope.

Axel crossed his arms over his chest and opened the door, walking out and thinking of slamming the door in Demyx's face. He couldn't though as Demyx walked out of the room before he had the chance and he let out an aggravated sigh. Damn him, pissing him off and then accusing he was _gay!_ What the fuck was wrong with him? Axel sure as fucking _hell_ wasn't gay. He was straight as a ... straight as a pencil or something else straight but how Demyx could actually think he was gay? What was up with that?

"Come on, just admit that your gay and that you like Roxas."

"I'm not fucking gay Demyx and—" He stopped himself and turned to Axel with a shocked look on his face. "You think I like Roxas?" He nearly yelled and Demyx nodded with a smile on his face. "Why the hell would you think I'd like Roxas!"

Demyx looked down then slowly murmured, "I dunno. You guys are just so close and—"

"Who the fuck cares! We're just friends!" Axel yelled and turned around, stomping off again, a shocked, angry expression plastered on his face.

"Come on, don't just walk away." Demyx whined as he quickly followed.

"How the hell could you think I could like Roxas? He's ... he's Roxas! A stubborn little brat."

"I thought you guys were friends." Demyx quirked a brow.

"He's still a stubborn little brat! And I don't fucking like him. I'm not gay!" Demyx cringed at the volume of the other organization member's voice.

"Fine." Demyx said, frowning slightly before he began to walk away. "But you can't deny it much longer." He murmured before walking off and laughing to himself, not noticing Axel glaring at him in hatred and flipping him off.

xxXXxx

"Your gay huh?" Demyx asked as he leaned against the door frame of Roxas' room and the blond haired organization member immediately looked up, turning questioning eyes towards Demyx.

"What?" He asked, frowning at the smug looking musician.

"I asked if your gay." Demyx stepped forward, nudging the younger boy with his elbow.

"Why the hell do you say that?" Roxas asked as he turned away from Demyx and crossed his skinny arms over his black robe-covered chest, brows furrowing. He flinched as he felt Demyx's hand rest upon his shoulder and his blue eyes moved down to the marble floor.

"Psh, its only obvious." Demyx chuckled when Roxas looked up at him and ... did he see some paranoia in his eyes?

"What do you mean its obvious?" He asked skeptically as he turned around to face the older man.

"I see the way you look all googly at Axel." Demyx said with a smug look and Roxas quirked a brow.

"Googly?" He repeated. "That's not a word."

"Hey! Do not change the subject Roxas. The point is that I know that you have a thing for Axel." He leaned in closer and whispered, "And Axel knows too."

Light blue eyes widened and the blond slowly looked at Demyx. "H-he does?" He stammered before regaining his composure. "U-uh I mean, he thinks I like him? Yah right." He rolled his eyes and stood from his seat, walking away from Demyx and crossing his arms.

"You can't deny it much longer." Demyx said in a sing-songy voice before he smirked and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused, slightly worried Roxas behind.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Alrighty, finally finished it and I'm hoping you'll like it. I won't be posting it for a few days, ya know, in case I wanna do some changes to it and so that I can beta it but when I do post it I hope I'll get some reviews and that some of you will like it. I hope the characters are more IC than last time, when they were reeeeally OOC but yah, I hope this is better. Please R&R and I'll try and update soon. Heh, was planning on making this a one-shot but was like, "What the hell, I'll make it a two or three shot." So yah, please R&R, hopefully the characters are IC. Sorry for the shortness of it by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alrighty, finally finished it and I'm hoping you'll like it. I won't be posting it for a few days, ya know, in case I wanna do some changes to it and so that I can beta it but when I do post it I hope I'll get some reviews and that some of you will like it. I hope the characters are more IC than last time, when they were reeeeally OOC but yah, I hope this is better. Please R&R and I'll try and update soon. Heh was planning on making this a one-shot but was like, "What the hell, I'll make it a two or three shot." So yah, please R&R.

Author's Note: Alrighty well here's the next chapter and I hope ya'll will like it, though personally, I think it sucks big, fat, monkey balls.

Well anyways not much action in this chapter, its actually quite boring because I was having a really hard time coming up with what to put so yah, its really just a filler chapter. Next chapter I _promise_ will be a whole lot better.

By the way, this story is not a 2 or 3 shot and is actually 9 chapters long. Yes, yes, 9 chapters so yah, hope ya guys'll stick with me to the end. On another note, this story is going to have a secondary pairing but I'm having a really hard time coming up with one. That's where you guys come in. Anyone who reads and reviews can suggest a secondary pairing that they'd like. It can be anyone in the Organization but no one outside of it since this is strictly an Organization fic. It just can't have to do with Demyx, Axel, or Roxas. Heh ... you'll find out why not Demyx later on in the story. Anyways ummm yah, please R&R and suggest a secondary pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Language, slight, slight shonen-ai

xxXXxx

Roxas stood up, hurriedly running to his desk beside his bed. Demyx had just left, after telling him he knew that Roxas was gay, making him pretty worried. How the hell did he know? Well that was what he was going to find out.

The blond pulled open his drawer, pulling out random books and pieces of paper before his blue eyes landed on his journal. He pulled it out and tried to open it, sighing in relief when he noticed it was still locked. Demyx hadn't touched it, he wasn't smart enough to lock it back up _and_ put it back where he found it. No, so that meant he had found out some other way. Ugh but how!

Roxas placed his journal back into the drawer, glancing down at the scattered papers and books. Right now he didn't have time to clean up. He simply shut the drawer and hurried out of his room, closing the door behind him so no one would question why his room was an absolute mess.

He had to find out who Demyx talked to last and told Demyx he was gay and liked Axel.

Damn it! Why did he have to find out!

xxXXxx

"What the hell did you do to Axel?" Larxene questioned as she walked toward Demyx, narrowing cobalt blue eyes on him. A nervous smile lit up his face and an equally nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"Heh what are you—" He began only to be interrupted by a fuming blond.

"Don't give me that crap. Something's been going on with Axel. He's been walking around with something up his ass for the past half hour. And I coulda swore I heard him murmuring something about, "not being gay" and "that bastard Demyx." She raised a brow, arms crossing over her black robe covered chest. Even if she hadn't heard Axel mention Demyx's name she woulda known his behavior was because of him. He never stopped asking about if she thought Axel was gay for the past few days so of course she knew it would've been because of him.

Also, Axel had only talk to two people in the past hour, Demyx and Roxas and everyone knew there was _no_ way Roxas could irritate Axel as much as he had been. Actually ... Roxas couldn't piss him off at all.

"I don't know what's up with Axel. All I did was _maybe_ suggest he was gay—" And he was interrupted again. Did no one care enough to let him finish? Now that was just plain rude.

"What? You actually told him you thought he was gay? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I gotta go. Bye." Demyx said before hurriedly running off. There was no way he was gonna deal with Larxene and her temper. If he had, well he didn't even want to think of what would happened.

xxXXxx

Demyx whistled as he happily strolled down the hallway, hands behind his back, eyes flickering around to tell someone else of his newly found discovery. Roxas and Axel were gay for each other. Come on, who _wouldn't _be interested in that.

"Hey Zexion." Demyx smiled when he came upon the lavender eyed man. He turned around, lilac eyes (or eye considering his dark hair was covering his right eye) watching him with a bored expression.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked before he turned back around in his chair and continued to write.

"I got a secret." Demyx whispered a bit childishly and Zexion resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Will I care?" He questioned as he continued to scribble on the white piece of paper on the desk, for a moment, imagining stabbing Demyx with that pencil, or giving him a huge paper cut. Heh, that would be funny.

"Yep."

"Fine whatever."

"Axel and Roxas are gay for each other"

The pencil stopped in mid-scribble and Zexion froze, slowly turning around. His brows rose, almost to his hairline it seemed and he slowly murmured an, "Uh huh ... "

"Yah, they are, and you can totally tell. I went and told Roxas and he's all like, "Shit how does he know" and when I told Axel he was all—"

"I'm sure." Zexion interrupted

Demyx pouted. "He did!" He insisted as if he were a child trying to convince his parents of the monster under his bed. He'd get them to believe him. He'd ... he'd make them ... do something in front of the others. Or ... maybe ... a rumor!

Everyone believed rumors, so if he started a couple of rumors ... perfect. Off to start the rumors!

xxXXxx

Demyx was lying. Demyx was lying. Demyx. Was. Lying.

Roxas did _not_ like him. Because Roxas was not gay and even if Roxas was gay he wouldn't like him, they were best friends, why would Roxas like his best friend that was just ... Demyx better have been lying.

Wait ... of _course_ he was lying. Demyx said Axel was gay which was a lie so obviously the whole thing about Roxas had to be a lie right? Of course.

Axel smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway. Yah, he didn't know why he was getting so worked up about this whole thing. Demyx was _lying._ That's it, he was lying, nothing more. So there was no need for him to be thinking about it so much right.

Of course.

He frowned as he bumped into someone and looked down; narrowing green eyes on whomever it was that had bumped into him. His eyes widened when he realized it was Roxas watching him with a funny expression. Did he see a blush on his cheeks?

"U-Uh s-sorry Axel." Roxas stammered and Axel blinked. Why was he stuttering? Roxas stepped away from the red-haired man, though his light blue eyes were glued to him as he walked backwards and away from Axel.

"Ummm it's okay..." Axel told him, watching as the blond nodded before turning and quickly walking away.

That was ...weird.

Damn it! Was Demyx right? Usually Roxas wasn't so fidgety whenever they bumped into each other. They'd share a good laugh and then proceed to go play a prank on someone. They were never awkward around each other. So ... why had this time been different.

Damn, Demyx must've gotten to Roxas too. Seriously, what the hell was up with that guy? Did he want them to be gay or something? Freak. Well his little plan wouldn't work. Axel _and _Roxas were _not_ gay. And never would be gay.

xxXXxx

"Psst. ...Psst. ...PSST!"

"What do you want?" Marluxia turned to Demyx, blue eyes narrowed, mouth set in a thin line and Demyx could just hear how much Marluxia wanted to curse him out. He hadn't even done anything yet. Geez. Can you say Anger Management?

"Oh nothing ... I just came in here to talk to you about something. Something that I _know_ you'll be quite interested in." Demyx said as he played his hands behind his back and smirked down at Marluxia. He looked pretty uninterested.

"Get the hell away from me." Marluxia told him and Demyx's eyes widened.

"Wow ... I'm shocked. That was just ... "Demyx put his hand over his heart and shook his head, slowly and sadly. "So rude. Here I was, thinking that the all mighty leader of Organization XIII would want to know about Roxas' and Axel's secret affair but noooooo I guess no—"

"What. The. Hell." Marluxia turned to Demyx, his blue eyes wide, his mouth open. "Did you just say Roxas and Axel are dating?"

"Yeppers but don't tell anyone." Demyx put his finger to his lips. "It's a secret." He whispered. "You're the only one who knows."

xxXXxx

Secret his ass. Demyx smirked as he walked into Naminé's room. He had already told Vexen, Larxene, Saix, Zexion, and Luxord and was no onto Naminé. He couldn't wait to see her expression. Should be priceless.

"Helloooo Naminé." Demy spoke, a huge grin plastered on his face. The blond looked up from her sketchbook, smiling politely and shyly up at him.

"Hello." She replied quietly.

"I have a secret to tell you. But you can't tell anyone." The musician said as he walked over, whispering something into her ear. Something that turned her ears pink, made her eyes widen, and made her hand fly over her mouth.

"Oh ... my ... "

Demyx chuckled. "Heh, remember, you can't tell anyone." He put his hand over his lips again, making a shushing noise before he smirked and ran off. Now to tell Lexaeus and the others.

xxXXxx

What the hell was up with everyone? Axel frowned, quirking an eyebrow as Naminé walked by, looking at him and blushing before quickly scurrying away. Well that was weird ... and he'd been getting reactions like that all friggen day. Like he said before, what the hell was going on?

Axel narrowed his eyes as realization hit him. Demyx.

Damn him!

xxXXxx

"Look its Roxas." The blond haired boy heard Zexion whisper to Lexaeus and he frowned, turning around to watch them staring at him with odd, indescribable expressions. He looked away, though catching Zexion smirk out of the corner of his eye and he bit his bottom lip.

Okaaay ... something's going up with those guys. Roxas continued to walk down the hall, black-gloved hands buried into the pockets of his large, almost oversized black robe, whatever was going on with everyone (Everyone had been giving him weird looks all day) he wasn't going to bother with them. It was late, he was tired and when he was tired, he couldn't' really think. So he'd find out what was going on tomorrow.

And he was almost positive it had to do with Demyx.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Sucky chapter I know but like I said. Next one will be better. Please R&R despite the suckyness cuz if you review, you can suggest a secondary pairing that you'll like to see. Anyways yah ... I'll try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wowzers. I am flabbergasted (That's such a dumb word) by how many reviews I have gotten for only 2 chapters. It's like ... wow ... O.O But a good wow, definitely a good wow. Ummm alright so ... thank you so much EVERYONE for SUGGESTING a second pairing (/sarcasm) so I have to figure it out on my own. Two veeery nice peoplez did suggest, MarluxiaZexion, which I had been planning on doing from the start and MarluxiaxNaminé. Both are awesome but since I had already planned on doing MarluxiaZexion that's what I'm gonna do. I hope none of you are turned off by this but ya might as well give it a shot right? Anyways yah please R&R this chapter, which I hope ya'll like.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, spoilers, OOCness. Sorries.

xxXXxx

Zexion sighed, the lilac haired man watching as Demyx frolicked along, happily mentioning to everyone about his recent "discovery". Oh yah, like Zexion really believed that Axel and Roxas were gay for each other. Roxas wasn't gay. He couldn't be too sure about Axel though ... that time when he had "accidentally" groped him at that Christmas party, heh, he wasn't so sure that had been an accident.

This was getting annoying, Zexion though to himself as he felt a tick in his left eye. Stupid Demyx, he was really starting to irritate him with his jumping around and announcing to everyone that Axel and Roxas were gay. News flash Demyx! No one believes you! No one even _cares._ But that stupid dumb ass still didn't get it. And no matter how many times he got punched in the stomach, whacked upside the head, or cursed out, he still wouldn't understand.

Hmmm ... maybe a good scare by Marluxia would make him stop.

Marluxia was scary when he was, no one could deny it, not even him and he was also the leader, which Zexion hated. He could put Demyx in his place. Hopefully.

Zexion sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't enjoy talking to Marluxia. Their relationship was ... funny. Or lack of that is. Zexion hated the fact that Marluxia was somewhat a leader, even though he was a new member to the Organization but Zexion didn't hate Marluxia. He even liked Marluxia, and by liked, it was the _like_ like type of like. But he only liked Marluxia a little.

Whenever he was around him, he couldn't help but feel a bit oddly whenever he was around the other man. Like a fluster in his chest or something. But he couldn't get flustered; he wasn't capable of it really, so it was ironic that he had such a mortal-like feeling around Marluxia. And then at the same time he was angry at Marluxia. How could someone new to the Organization get to be on top so quickly? Why should he have to listen to Marluxia when he had been here longer?

They had a sort of onesided love-hate relationship. He didn't even know what was going on in Marluxia's head half the time. His feelings were completely a mystery to him. He was good at reading people though and whenever he had to talk to him, like now, he always enjoyed trying to sniff out the emotions Marluxia was hiding. Right now would be now different.

Zexion lifted his nose into the air, trying to catch Marluxia's scent, to find out where the other man was. After a few tries he finally had tracked it down and realized that Marluxia was in Naminé's room. Like he usually was if he weren't in his own room or with everyone else for meeting or something like that.

Zexion sighed and rushed towards Naminé's room, hoping that this rare confrontation with Marluxia wouldn't end up badly with him doing something stupid or them getting into an argument or something of the like. He didn't know why but Marluxia made him a bit more worried of the way he came off to people, albeit only a little.

He reached the room and hesitantly stepped inside, eyes flickering around before landing on Marluxia and Naminé over in the corner. Naminé was hunched over, a bright red blush painted across her cheeks and Marluxia was holding her sketchbook close to his face, his eyes wide, gawking at whatever it was on the page.

"Ahem." Zexion said after clearing his throat once and receiving no response and Marluxia looked up, looking a bit flushed. "I have to talk to you Marluxia about something concerning Demyx."

Marluxia nodded. "Hmm ... you have some worries too?" He asked, glancing back at the picture and immediately looking away.

"Yes ... you do too?" Zexion questioned as he quirked an eyebrow. Marluxia ushered him over and Zexion obeyed, standing aside Marluxia and he tried to keep all the strange feelings at bay. Feelings, he laughed at the word. He had no feelings. His eyes went from Marluxia, resting there for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he had to see what was on that page. His eyes immediately widened and he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

Ewww, was his only thought as he stared at a sketch of Axel and Roxas playing some sort of ... sexual game? Axel was tied up to the bed while Roxas was hovering over him with a dirty look on his face. _No ... way._

Zexion looked away quickly and glanced at Naminé who was looking at the floor with a blush on her cheeks and an ashamed expression on her face. Yah ... Demyx had to be stopped.

Marluxia handed the notebook back to Naminé, somewhat tossing at her as if it were something vile. "Let's go talk out in the hallway." He said, casting another glance in Naminé's direction, as if to tell her she should be ashamed of herself before walking out of her room, Zexion following close behind.

Once outside Marluxia turned to Zexion. "Demyx has been saying some very ... interesting things about Axel and Roxas."

"Really interesting. He says they're gay for each other." Zexion said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning slightly. He tried to keep his eyes off of Marluxia. Better safe than sorry right?

"So I've heard ... why has he been saying these things? From my knowledge neither of them are gay." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"It's just Demyx being his normal stupid self." Zexion tried as Marluxia rolled his blue eyes.

"I guess so. Well I'll see to it that he stops spreading these ... disgusting rumors." Marluxia replied before wordlessly walking off and Zexion frowned.

Disgusting huh? Either that meant that just the idea of Axel and Roxas together was disturbing or ... that Marluxia wasn't attracted to boys and thought the very idea of boys attracted to other boys was repulsing. Of course! That's why Marluxia was always around Naminé. He liked girls and not _only_ girls. He liked _Naminé._ No way ... she was way too innocent for him. Heh, judging by the picture actually, she didn't seem very innocent at all.

But still ... Marluxia liked Naminé and Naminé was a girl and Marluxia probably _only_ liked girls. Well there went all his chances. Wait ... chances? He never had any chance with him period. He never _wanted_ a chance. Marluxia was a stupid, manipulative ... well that's all the insults he could come up with. But still, he didn't want a chance with him.

_Not anymore at least._

"Are you coming?" Marluxia asked, tone indicating he was slightly annoyed and Zexion blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as he turned towards Zexion, quirking a brow but wordlessly following. "Breakfast ... " Marluxia said and Zexion nodded. Oh yah, he had almost forgot it was time for breakfast. They all ate together at a huge table at breakfast and Zexion sighed. He hoped Demyx died or something in the course of those 10 minutes so that he wouldn't have to hear the dumb ass rant more about stupid Axel and stupid Roxas.

xxXXxx

Axel was not happy. No, no he was not happy at _all._ What did Demyx think he was doing, making him sit next to Roxas when he knew his stupid little rumors were causing sexual t—whoa ... did he just say, or almost say, sexual tension? Axel nearly busted with laughter at the very thought of there being any type of sexual tension between Roxas and him. No way just ... hahahahaha. No. Fucking. Way.

There was _awkward_ tension between the two of them, only because Demyx's rumors were _quite_ disturbing. Not because they were secretly pining for each other and didn't know it yet. Haha, nooo way. That was ... just there was no way.

Damn, he really wanted someone to shoot him right now.

Roxas frowned, blue eyes shifting from Axel to Marluxia who had, just a few moments ago, took a seat next to him and was staring at the two of them with a disgusted expression on his face and then at Demyx with a glare. Damn it, so he told everyone did he? Great. That stupid ... son of a bitch! Yah, normally Roxas didn't curse but he was just so pissed off at Demyx for finding out about him liking Axel and then telling _everyone_ about it. Bastard.

Everyone had now taken a seat and RikuReplica was serving everyone at the moment. For now, he had no use except for to clean and serve the rest of the Organization members and well be "experimented" on, which Vexen said that was all he was doing when he took the clone into his laboratory for ... geez hours on in.

Roxas didn't buy it, no one did. Not even Naminé, who was the most innocent of the Organization members knew what they did down there. Really, Vexen had to get some sound proof walls or something. Man, for someone so quiet most of the time when he wasn't on his rampages, RikuReplica sure had a good pair of lungs.

Roxas watched as RikuReplica set out the food and as the clone passed by Vexen, he didn't miss the exchange between them. Vexen whispering something incoherent from his side of the table to RikuReplica and the boy's aquamarine eyes widening slightly. Oh yah Vexen, real smooth.

Roxas was so enthralled in his thoughts that the next thing he saw after RikuReplica's widening eyes and Vexen's arrogant smirk was a pair of sharp, wide green eyes staring at him and he jumped in his seat, edging away from who he knew was Axel. What the heck?

Axel growled, pushing off of Roxas, his gloved hands coming in contact with his robe-covered chest for a minute and he turned to Demyx who was smiling at the two of them in an innocent manor. "Dammit Demyx!" He cursed as he socked the brunette in the shoulder, Axel's victim letting out a cry of pain before he glared at Axel.

"What?" He asked, putting on an innocent face. "I slipped."

Axel rolled his eyes at the musician before turning back to his food. He heard laughing and snickering coming from the whole table and he looked up, glaring in a deathly way at anyone who was laughing. _Everyone _was laughing, albeit Roxas who was blushing and smiling like an idiot and Axel growled, looking at Roxas and the younger boy cleared his throat, head bowing and his fork beginning to poke at his food.

Axel glanced around the table, hoping his glare would stifle everyone. Unfortunately everyone seemed to increase their laughter, it now growing loudly and Axel growled again.

He turned to Demyx, who was clutching his stomach, banging his fist against the table as if it were the _funniest_ thing ever and Axel glared at him. It didn't work and he stood up quickly, chair falling over in the process and stormed off.

No one stopped laughing until the end of breakfast.

xxXXxx

Marluxia watched fondly as Naminé drew in her sketchbook, her pale, pretty hand flying across the paper as she quickly sketched out two bodies and Marluxia quirked a brow.

"What are you drawing?" He asked suspiciously and Naminé turned a lovely shade of pink, clutching the folder to her chest and shaking her head.

"I can't draw with you watching me." She murmured quietly, her eyes traveling towards the marble floor, her ears pink and hot.

"You could before." Marluxia noted as he placed his large, gloved covered hand on her small shoulder, his entire hand almost covered her shoulder.

"Yes but ... " Naminé sighed, placing her sketchbook back in her lap, glancing back at him, then looking back at the piece of paper and continuing to draw. She wasn't going to get him to stop watching her, she knew that.

He squeezed her shoulder in an affectionate manner and she tried her best to ignore it. She always did when Marluxia behaved like that. And sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. She was so engulfed in her new sketch now, that it was easy to ignore him, standing behind her, watching her with a fond expression.

"He's at it again." Stated a new voice and both looked over, Marluxia narrowing his blue eyes as the unwelcome visitor.

"Knock next time." He ordered as he stepped forward towards Zexion, who stayed, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame. He discreetly rolled his eyes. _Why? Will you two be doing it next time?_ He thought bitterly as he stepped towards the older man.

"Demyx is doing it again. Spreading rumors again, annoying me to no end and I can't take it anymore. You have to do something." Zexion looked up at Marluxia who nodded slowly.

"Alright." He said and inwardly, Zexion gave a hint of a smile. If Marluxia hadn't agreed, one more word that came out of Demyx's mouth about homosexuality, Roxas, or Axel would definitely be his last. Now this had better work, or else.

Marluxia followed Zexion down to the library, where Demyx was currently pestering Saix, who looked about ready to kill. And neither blamed him.

"I need to speak to Demyx alone." Marluxia said and Saix removed his hands from his pointed ears, looking up and letting out a long breath of relief.

"Thank you." Saix looked at Demyx who was watching him with a grin and he flipped him off before hurrying out of the library.

"Now before you say anything I gotta say something. I haven't—"

"Shut up." Marluxia ordered and Demyx sighed but closed his mouth.

"Or I could do that."

"You've been spreading rumors about Axel and Roxas and pestering everyone for a while now."

"Yah, a week." Zexion added.

"Right. Now, I'm simply going to talk to you about it for now but if you don't stop I swear I'll make you regret it." Marluxia threatened and Demyx raised a brow.

"Really? So you want me to stop talking about Roxas and Axel only right?" He questioned and Marluxia and Zexion shared a glance. Sounded like some sort of trick but whatever, Marluxia needed to go back and monitor Naminé. He couldn't have her drawing anymore gay porno pictures.

"Yah, right."

"Okaaay." Demyx said in a sing-songy voice and Marluxia cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Demyx smirked. "Instead of just them two, I'll spread rumors about you two too!" Demyx exclaimed gleefully before waving and quickly running off leaving Marluxia and Zexion wide-eyed.

They were silent for a while before Marluxia growled. "Fucking little bastard! I kick his ass!" He growled before running after the musician leaving a blushing shadow manipulator behind.

xxXXxx

Demyx smirked as he ran to his room, quickly locking the door behind him and hoping that Marluxia forgot his scythe while he was chasing him.

Damn, for an old guy he sure could run.

"I gotta talk to you."

Demyx jumped, turning around, blue eyes landing on the short blond-haired boy in the group, one of the subjects of Demyx's rumors.

"Yah what is it? Want me to get you and Axel together? Okay let me go tell him." Demyx smirked as he turned to run away but Roxas rushed forward, grabbing his arm.

"No! Come on, don't. Please." Roxas said, eyes seeming to plead with him and the musician smirked, laughing a bit.

"Relax, I'm not gonna right now." He turned around, leaning against the door and listening for any signs that Marluxia was there. He smiled when he noticed he wasn't and turned back to Roxas. "So what's on your mind kid?" He asked as his gloved hand ruffled Roxas' short spiky blond hair.

Roxas pouted, running a hand through his hair to fix it before glaring at Demyx. "How the heck did you know I liked Axel?" He asked. No point in pretending anymore. He already knew.

Demyx smirked, beckoning for Roxas to come closer. Once the boy was close enough he quietly whispered something into his ear then pulled away.

Roxas stood there, red staining his cheeks, his blue eyes wide as Demyx's words rang in his head,

"You sleep-moan his name."

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Yay! This chapter was fun to write and I can't believe I actually updated so fast. I dunno I just wanted to so I did. OMG! Yes it's a ZexionMarluxiaNaminé as the secondary pairing! I wasn't planning on it but I just had a hint so I'm like WTF might as well to make the two peoplez who suggested a pairing happy. And if you don't like it TOO BAD! You shoulda suggested a pairing. Anyways ummm yah please R&R this, hope you liked it and I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone IC but of course there are times when funny calls and I gotta make them OOC. Anyways yah please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: OMG! More than 80 reviews! That's like ALMOST 100, which is something that I've been trying to achieve for forever and a day with this story. Whee! And I'm almost there and I'm almost positive that this next chapter will give me 100 reviews. Hopefully. Anyways ummm this is where the triangle starts between Axel and Roxas and Demyx so ya ummm hope you like this. Its gonna be kinda boring since its more a filler chapter than anything but I promise you next chapter will be really interesting. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Language, malexmale luff, OOCness.

xxXXxx

Demyx snickered to himself, watching as the stunned Roxas walked out of his room, murmuring things to himself like "I don't sleep-moan. I don't sleep-moan." Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the damage he had done to the younger boy. Come on, it was funny! How could he not laugh?

The boy left and he closed the door, locking it so that Marluxia wouldn't run in and chop him up into little pieces. Like he suspected the man was most likely going to do. Stupid flower man.

Anyways it was time to get down to business. The master plan was going to be tonight, haha yes tonight, and he knew that it would convince Roxas and Axel that they were totally gay for each other and wanted to screw each other. Then he'd get a picture and he'd show it to everybody. Well everyone in the Organization.

Oh yah, it was genius.

Demyx giggled, running to his desk and immediately getting to work on his new plan.

xxXXxx

Marluxia let out a long breath, exhaustedly leaning against the walls as his blue eyes looking around for any sign of that stupid ass musician. None.

He growled, leaning back fully against the wall, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Little bastard's too fast."

"Or you're too old." Zexion said with a smirk as he stepped up behind Marluxia and the older man turned around, not in the mood for any rude comments from the other, annoyance showing on his face. "Kidding." Zexion added, seeing that the older man was quite annoyed.

xxXXxx

Demyx snickered to himself as he sat behind a large couch, out of sight from both Roxas and Axel, who were going to come in any time now. Or so he hoped.

He told them both to meet him at 6:00 but what they didn't know was they weren't here to meet him; they were here to meet each other. And hopefully confess their secret love for each other and kiss. Not that he wanted to see them kiss ... it was just that he needed a picture for the blackmail he was hoping he would get out of this meeting tonight.

Oh yah, he would totally get Axel back for making him kiss Xemnas at that Christmas Party. Ewww.

Demyx grinned excited when he saw the first of the two show up, Axel. The red-haired man stopped walking, quirking a brow as he looked around the room. What the hell? Demyx was supposed to be here wasn't he? Well maybe he was just late.

_He better show._ Axel thought, a smirk on his face. He had been planning to kick the other organization member's ass when he did show up. No way was he going to let Demyx start all these rumors about him and not do something about it. Sure it may have been his fault that Demyx was doing this in the first place, he had made Demyx kiss Xemnas at the Christmas Party. But it was only because Axel knew Xemnas was gay and the Superior wouldn't be hardly as mad at him as he was if he got him to kiss a guy. Demyx was the only one there so he just ... did it. He didn't want to be mean to Demyx, he just wanted to save himself from Xemnas' wrath, which he did.

Still, even if Axel had done that on purpose Demyx shouldn't have been getting back at Axel by humiliating Roxas as well. The boy really didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of the whole organization, though it was only 12 other members, those 12 members were pretty darn vicious.

Axel sighed heavily. Demyx was late and the pyromaniac didn't really feel like waiting any longer for the other male. He turned around, walking away.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked as he stood in the door way, looking at Axel with a confused and slightly suspicious expression.

"Demyx told me to come ... and let me guess, he said the same thing to you." Axel said, rolling his green eyes. That little bitch just played a stupid trick on them. Dumb ass. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yah he did." Roxas sighed. "Dumbass." He muttered to himself.

"You know, this whole thing's been a joke right?" Axel asked after a few moments of silence, raising a brow. He didn't want Roxas to think that he actually liked the other boy. Because he didn't. It wasn't that Roxas wasn't attractive it was just he wasn't gay. Psssh, if Axel liked guys he'd jump Roxas in a second.

...Wait...n-no he wouldn't. J-just ignore that.

Roxas frowned, looking down at the floor to hide his hurt expression. He nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yeah, I know." He sighed quietly. He always knew but he had always hoped it hadn't. That Axel liked him, at least a little bit. But Axel wasn't gay, Axel was never gay and Roxas didn't even know why he liked someone who would never like him back.

"Good." Axel murmured, looking up at the other boy. "Cuz ya know, I wouldn't want you to think I like you. I'm not gay ya know."

Roxas fidgeted with the material of his black robe. "Yah I know." He said quietly, not wanting to look up at Axel and show the other how hurt he was. Gosh, everyone else in the organization was pretty much gay, why couldn't Axel be too?

"Okay, just making sure you knew that." Axel said as he looked up at the other boy who was still staring shyly at the floor.

Demyx frowned as he watched the two boys. Nooo! This wasn't how his plan was supposed to work. Roxas and Axel were supposed to confess their love for each other and kiss and Demyx was supposed to take a picture, which was why he had this camera. But nooo, Axel had to be a stubborn bitch and Roxas had to be a wussy.

Why couldn't Roxas just confess already? Everyone knew he liked Axel. Not that Demyx could blame Roxas; Axel did have a fine ass.

...did he ... did he actually just think that? No way. No way. He didn't really think that it was just ... this stupid organization and their gayness was messing with his head!

Demyx angrily stood up, glaring at Axel and Roxas when they looked over. "You guys suck! You ruined everything." He yelled as he, camera still in hand, ran out of the room, nearly tripping over a chair before he made his way out, and slammed the door.

Roxas and Axel blinked, sharing a glance before grinned. "See, told you it was all a trick." He said, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair but after a second, stopped himself and letting his hand fall back to his side. Maybe ... physical contact wasn't the best thing right now.

xxXXxx

"Stop slamming things." Marluxia ordered as he stepped into the kitchen, watching as Demyx angrily closed the fridge door, ignoring Marluxia and Zexion who stood in the doorway.

"I'm mad." Demyx said after a moment, opening the cabinet and pulling out a cup before slamming it shut. Marluxia narrowed his eyes, stepping forward.

"I don't care. I said stop slamming things." Marluxia told him and Demyx glanced over, sighing heavily.

"Yah but ... my plan didn't wooooork." Demyx said, his voice taking on a whiny tone as he pouted. "And now I won't get blackmail and I'll never get back at Axel for making me kiss Xemnas."

Zexion couldn't help but smirk in amusement, remembering exactly when that had happened. That had been _very _funny.

"I don't care." Marluxia told him and Demyx's blue eyes narrowed.

"Ya know," He began, grinning mischievously, his hand going behind his back. "I was planning on saving this for Axel and Roxas but I think ... " He trailed off, grinning as he pulled something out from behind his back, pink, fully handcuffs, and putting them on Marluxia and Zexion, a cuff on one of Marluxia's and a cuff on one of Zexion's. "I'll just use it on you two!" He grinned as he waved the key in front of their faces then quickly took of running.

Zexion stared at the musician, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. After a second his eyes slowly went down to Marluxia's left arm, which was handcuffed to his right arm. No ... fucking ... way. He didn't know whether to be really pissed or really happy but either way ... this would definitely help his chances with Marluxia, because even though he tried to deny it, he wanted a chance with the older member.

Marluxia glanced over at Zexion before he looked back in the direction Demyx took off running and without a word he ran as fast as he could after Demyx, dragging Zexion along behind him, who struggled not to fall flat on his face as he tried to run alongside the other member.

Zexion really hoped that Marluxia didn't get the key back because he didn't mind being handcuffed to Marluxia at all.

xxXXxx

Roxas swallowed as he walked alongside Axel, the first time they had really hung out since this whole rumor started. Granted, it was a little awkward but as long as Roxas got to hang out with the other organization member he was fine with it.

"So ... we gonna kick Demyx's ass now or later?" Axel asked jokingly, side-glancing at the younger blond who chuckled lightly.

"Now." He said with a smirk and Axel nodded.

"Cool, I'll hold him and you'll punch." Axel said with a grin. "On second though, I want to punch him."

Roxas laughed. "Nooo, I wanna."

"But I'm stronger." Axel said and Roxas turned to look at him, quirking a brow.

"Psssh, no your not. I am waaay strong—ah!" Roxas frowned as he was pushed side by Demyx, who murmured a quick apology as he ran through the halls. Roxas caught his balance and glared at Demyx's retreating back, about to yell out some curses when he was roughly pushed aside by Marluxia and Zexion. So roughly that he ended up falling back.

Roxas swallowed, feeling warmth behind him and seeing two arms around his waist. A tinge of pink painted his cheeks and he slowly glanced back and up at Axel, who was staring at him with a weird expression.

He looked almost a little ... embarrassed or nervous maybe?

"Ummm ... s-sorry." Roxas murmured though despite his statement he didn't move and instead got more comfortable in Axel's arms. He could always play it off as an accident instead of affection right?

Axel quirked a brow, watching the blond in his arms and he nodded. "Its okay." He murmured and for some reason ... he wanted Roxas to stay there. He didn't know why. Maybe it was Demyx's rumors getting the best of him, or maybe it was because he didn't want Roxas to be hurt and fall if he let go of him. Whatever the reason, it was freaking him out so quickly he let go of the blond and stepped away from him. "I gotta go." He muttered before quickly walking away, leaving a hurt, almost rejected-feeling Roxas behind.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Yaaay! I finally finished chapter 4, which took me like forever and a day to finish omgee. Ummm it kinda sucks, I'm sorry but uhhh ... its just a filler chapter. The next chapter will _definitely_ be better because there's gonna be like a lot of funneh/cute scenes in there. Ohh yess. And more to the DemyxAxelRoxas triangle. Ha and a lot of MarluxiaZexion too. I'd like to thank hikari15candals (... or is it 13?) for giving me that idea. Thank youzz.

Anyways please R&R, even though this chapter sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Heck yah working on Chapter 5. I'm excited! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I got almost 120 reviews. Wow, for only 4 chapters. That's like ... oh my gosh. Anyways ummm well this chapter should be _really_ interesting cuz it has ... well you'll see. It should be pretty darn funny. Err anyways ummm please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: malexmale luff, language, lotsa OOCness ... but it makes it funnier!

xxXXxx

Roxas didn't think it could get anymore awkward with Axel than it was when he had fallen into the pyro but that night, when Demyx had taken refuge in Axel's room and left the older organization member to wander around the halls until he came upon Roxas' room, knocked and asked if he could stay the night, Roxas was totally proved wrong.

The blond was holding his breath as his blue eyes stared at the ceiling, his body trembling as he lay beside the red-haired man, the other sleeping, small snores sounding in Roxas' ear.

Damn Demyx, next time he saw him he'd definitely kick his ass ... or maybe kiss him. He wasn't sure because this situation was both awkward and awesome. He was sleeping in the same bed as Axel. The _same _bed. _Same. _And the other had been so ... almost happy to slip into bed beside him, not even thinking about the awkwardness between them. He didn't know, maybe it was just because the other boy was really tired and needed a bed and since Roxas was his best friend Axel didn't see the problem with it.

That had to be. No way was Axel gay. That would just be ... stupid.

Roxas sighed as he slowly, hesitantly turned on his side, staring at the back of Axel's head, his long red hair visible. He sighed, for a moment imagining his fingers running through it. He bet it was silky. And really smooth. Axel always did manage to take good care of it. Hmmm ... maybe that was a sign that he was gay. Nah probably not.

Roxas sighed, chewing on his bottom lip in thought as he looked at Axel, a thought coming to his mind. If he maybe ... scooted closer would Axel know? He was asleep, so probably not. Maybe he should ... but damn what if he woke up? He could always pretend he was asleep too.

The blond scooted closer slowly so he wouldn't wake the older boy up and he continued to chew on his bottom lip, his arm slowly circling around Axel's waist and tugging himself closer to the red-haired boy. This was ... nice. Despite the fact that Axel was _super _skinny Axel felt really cuddly, Roxas concluded as he buried his nose into Axel's hair, inhaling his scent.

Roxas grinned contently to himself as he settled against Axel, eyelids closing over blue eyes as he sighed softly, arm still placed snugly around Axel's hips.

He really hoped Demyx stayed in Axel's room for another night.

xxXXxx

Demyx sighed angrily to himself as he paced around the room, thoughts of Axel and Roxas together ... intimately running through his mind and he cursed to himself. Why did he have to pick Axel's room? He could've picked Naminé's or Zexion's, considering he wasn't using it, and he would've even settled for Saïx's room. But nooo of course he had to pick Axel's room, leaving the red-haired man to find another room, and Demyx just knew he picked Roxas'. Damn it, now they would totally bond or whatever ... and Demyx would be left with nothing. Damn his stupidity.

He also couldn't leave this room because stupid Marluxia and—he snickered—Zexion, were outside, just waiting for him to step outside so Marluxia could shred him to bits.

He shouldn't have been afraid of Marluxia, stupid flower man, but still that scythe was pretty scary, he couldn't deny that.

Damn it, he hated Marluxia.

xxXXxx

Marluxia sighed as the younger man slumped against him once more then woke up again with a start in a matter of seconds. And that was ... what the 7th time maybe? 8th. Eh, Marluxia had stopped counting after the 5th time. After that it really just got old.

Marluxia glanced over when Zexion leaned tiredly against him once more and he growled. "Will you stop that!" He asked, loud enough to definitely wake up the younger man, his eyes widening as he glanced at Marluxia. Yah, he was definitely awake now.

Zexion didn't respond and instead looked away, rolling his eyes to hide the fact that Marluxia's comment had hurt him slightly. Well, there was proof that Marluxia did _not _like him. Great and he was fucking handcuffed to the guy. Despite his previous thoughts, being handcuffed to Marluxia was going to be hell.

Marluxia let out a sigh, already aggravated because of Demyx and the fact that he and Zexion were stuck together hadn't helped. He looked over at the younger man, about to _maybe _apologize when he noticed he was asleep; against him again.

Marluxia sighed but this time he let Zexion stay in that position.

xxXXxx

Everyone could sense the tension in the dining room that morning as everyone sat there, watching amusingly—or cautiously—Demyx, Axel, and Roxas, who sat next to each other, glancing at each other with weird looks. Nervous looks.

That was only half of the room actually. The other half was staring at Marluxia and Zexion, who sat there looking _very_ pissed off. Everyone had found their situation to be funny but they didn't think the thought of Marluxia sticking his scythe up their asses—which he had threatened to do—very funny. That had shut them up very quickly.

No one really said anything, outta fear of course, and the only noises that could be heard were the occasional clearing of the throat, the occasional cough, and the occasional snicker resulting in the occasional glare from Marluxia. And Larxene was getting pissed.

She was fuming in her little corner, left eye twitching in irritation. She hated silence, she liked when things happened and when people talked, and this quietness was just pissing her off. In one quick motion she picked up her fork and stood up angrily, just about to chuck it when Demyx knocked over his glass of water into Axel's lap and she stopped herself and sat back down.

"Oh ... I'm s-sorry." Demyx said, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink as he looked at Axel's now wet lap and he quickly grabbed his napkin and began to wipe and pat at the red-head's lap, causing both his and Roxas' eyes to grow as wide as plates.

What. The. Hell?

Demyx was ... pretty much groping him with that fricken napkin and for some reason he didn't see the problem with it. And just kept on going, despite the fact that Axel was staring at him like he was insane.

Demyx continued to pat before looking up, about to mutter another apology when he noticed Axel and Roxas' face and he blushed heatedly, realizing what he was doing. He pulled back like he had just been burned and dropped the napkin, quickly adverting his eyes away from them and around the table; everyone was snickering except for Larxene, who was nearly shitting herself over in her little corner of the table.

After a few minutes the room went silent again and the blond woman just couldn't take it anymore. She picked up a handful of her eggs, blue eyes locking onto the most annoying one—to her—at the moment, Marluxia. Seriously, just because he was handcuffed to Zexion he acted like had a stick up his ass. And so the aforementioned scrambled eggs were flung at Marluxia with much force and happened to hit _Zexion_ right smack dab in the face.

'What the hell happened to my perfect aim'? Larxene thought to herself before she busted out laughing. Oh well, still funny.

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Larxene and he reached over, quickly grabbing a handful of oatmeal, the mushy food slipping through his fingers and down the back of his hand.

He reached his arm backwards in order to get a nice, good, hard throw but he stopped when his hand smacked with a squishy sound—due to the oatmeal—into Marluxia's face, as well as his own hand (they were handcuffed after all) earning a displeased sound from the older man and a bright red color staining Zexion's cheeks.

He quickly dropped the oatmeal, turning to look at Marluxia's fuming face, about to murmur an apology or something when Marluxia grabbed some food from his place and threw it at Zexion. It missed and hit Vexen. Everyone laughed, besides Vexen of course.

"Food fight!" Demyx yelled enthusiastically and everyone immediately grabbed food and began to throw.

Things were a little hard for Marluxia and Zexion considering they were both handcuffed. They both went for different targets; Marluxia after Demyx and Zexion (though discreetly) after Naminé—who were both on either sides of the room.

"Damn, will you stop moving over there!" Marluxia roared, squeezing his hand filled with oatmeal in irritation.

"Well I'm trying to throw something." Zexion argued, frowning and stumbling when Marluxia took a few steps over, pulling the thinner boy forward.

Zexion let out a very angry sigh, lifting his hand holding oatmeal and about to throw it when a large glob of food smacked him right in the side of the face.

He heard laughter coming from two places, one from Marluxia and the other from his attacker and he grabbed as much food as his small hands would allow, not caring if Marluxia complained as her an towards Larxene, his attacker judging by her manly snort-laugh.

Over on the opposite side of the room Axel was busy trying to get Demyx as food-covered as possible, poor Demyx, being the one that nearly everyone was going for and already covered in heaps and heaps of oatmeal and eggs, but still, Axel needed his revenge and was going to get Demyx so covered in food that he was unrecognizable, oh yah, he'd feel good after that.

So caught up in his revenge-on-Demyx filled thoughts he didn't notice Roxas standing behind him, a bottle of syrup in his hand, until it was too late and a warm, sticky substance was poured upon his head.

It dripped down from his hair, once so perfect and silky but now with this ... this ...—he stopped and placed his finger in the goop. Syrup! Oh Roxas was _going_ to pay for this.

Axel turned around in a quick rush of rage and glared daggers at Roxas, the blond quickly holding his hands up as if surrendering and backing up. He looked like he was about to apologize but Axel just wasn't going to hear it. That little bitch just ruined his hair for life and no amount of apologizing would help the situation.

"You little bitch!" Axel yelled in frustration as he dove forward, succeeding in tackling Roxas to the floor, though he accidentally knocked him a little too hard and a little too far and the both of them flew under the table, Roxas knocking his head against the side on accident.

The blond stared up at Axel with a bit of a dazed expression, head throbbing from his collision with the table and his heart pounding as well; Axel was on top of him, of course his heart was fluttering. He briefly wondered if the other felt the same.

Axel's fingers twitched, his jaw dropped and his green eyes very wide. He was on top of Roxas. He was on _top_ of Roxas. Roxas was underneath him and still fully clo—oh ho wait a minute. What was he about to say? Or think rather. Haha, yah he so wasn't about to think that. No way. He was just ...—he blinked when he saw a drop of maple syrup fall onto the boy's cheek and for a moment he wanted to lick it off. Really bad.

He quickly shook his head of his thoughts, growling inwardly. Damn these stupid thoughts. It was probably ... he was too pissed to think! Yah that was it. He was just pissed because Roxas totally ruined his hair. The bastard!

He decided to place his ... awkwardness and embarrassment with anger and he glared, gripping Roxas' shoulders roughly and shaking him. "You dumbass! You totally ruined my hair!" He growled. Roxas' body beginning to shake with snickers. With an angry growl Axel began to wrestle with the younger boy, Roxas wasting no time in fighting back. Thankfully, Axel as so determined to avenge his "ruined" hair to notice the blush on the blond's cheeks.

xxXXxx

Demyx snickered, he had just evaded another attack by Marluxia and the flower-man was desperately trying to get oatmeal out of his hair, forcing Zexion to help him.

Something was ... strange though ... he had noticed he wasn't the target of as many people, just Marluxia, and he wondered where his other attacker had gone. Axel.

His lips puckered in thought as he looked around. Where the hell was Axel! Had his Axel been hit by too much food and fallen? N-No ... he couldn't have. Not his Axel.

He quickly began to walk throughout the Dining Hall, ceasing though from calling his name in order to not raise suspicion from everyone, though some people might've already known about his crush.

Just hopefully it wasn't Axel who knew.

He yelped a bit in surprise when he tripped over something and upon looking he noticed a pair of feet ... two pairs of feet. And two of them looked very familiar.

Axel's feet.

Yes ... he liked Axel _that_ much that he even knew what shoes he wore at all times.

Demyx gasped, his worst nightmare coming true. He quickly looked around the room, noticing the lack of Roxas' and panicking.

W-was Axel underneath the table with Roxas? And if they were under the table what the _hell_ were they doing?

Quickly Demyx grabbed one of Axel's legs, dragging the pyro out from under it.

Axel stared up at Demyx, glaring hatefully at him. He had just been about to shove Roxas' face in a puddle of oatmeal when Demyx had to ruin it.

"Dumbass! What the hell did you do that for?" The red-head demanded.

Demyx panicked. He had no excuse. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh I didn't want you and Roxas to be making out under the table so I pulled you out and rescued you!' Nah, he didn't think that would work.

"Uhh ... "Demyx looked around and grinned when his eyes landed on a huge glop of oatmeal. He reached over, grabbing it and with a fake gleeful giggle he dumped it on Axel's face, hearing a 'splat' as it landed on his face. "I pulled you out because I needed to do that." He announced happily.

Even through all the oatmeal Demyx could see how pissed Axel was and he very quickly regretted it. Now Axel would hate him and to spite him he'd totally go and do it with Roxas. Damn it.

"Errr ... listen Axel I—"

The superior showed up that minute, jaw dropped as he stared at all his food-covered (frozen) members and after a minute of simply staring he clenched his fists, his brows drawing down.

"Who started this!" Xemnas demanded and everyone immediately pointed at Larxene, except for Axel and Roxas (who had crawled out from under the table moments before and was very pissed off at Demyx for ruining his chance to kiss Axel) who both pointed at Demyx.

"Fine. Demyx and Larxene, clean up the room. Now. The rest of you go and get cleaned." Everyone, sans Demyx and Larxene, headed past the Superior and to their room to get cleaned, avoiding looking at Xemnas.

As Marluxia and Zexion passed by Xemnas raised a brow, eyes immediately moving to the handcuffs and he wondered, 'How are they going to take a shower like that?'

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Omg. This took forever and an effing day to finish but FINALLY I'm done. Yayzz I've wanted to write this chapter since like ... day one and finally I did. I hope you all like it. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, except for the very beginning, but uhhh ... heehee I promise there will definitely be some Marluxia and Zexion action. Dunno about Axel and Roxas though. I'll try.

Anyways please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

author's note: i love you all. 180 reviews? that's just wow! thank you all so much. after re-reading this story and deciding, it was still pretty good, and feeling so bad for dissapointing all of this story's fans, I have decided to complete this story wooooh! sadly, i have lost the original plot i made up but never fear, a new plot is going to come up, and i think it will prove to be pretty funny. anyways here you, the last of this account, will be to finish this fic. but never fear! wolfie is on another account,  
sweet pandamonium. just go to my profile for the link. anyway, on with the fic!

**xxXXxx**  
a little birdie told me  
**xxXXxx**

This group was full of rats! Dirty, filthy, sexy (in his and axel's case) rats. Sure, he had been the one to yell out 'food fight' but come on, some one was bound to yell it out at some point, but it was all Larxene's doing! She was the one twitching in the corner, she was the one who threw the first handful of food, and she was the one who nearly threw a fork at his head. Yah, he saw that!

"This is fucking stupid!" Larxene yelled as she pushed the rolling trash can Riku Replica had so nicely delivered to them. Poor guy, Demyx had thought to himself when the clone limped out of the dining hall. The trash can came down with a thud and Demyx held up his hands.

"Whoah, whoah Larx. Don't get mad at the trash can." He shook his head, tsk, tsk, tsking Larxene at her lack of trash can concern. "You should be mad at our "friends" for ratting us out." His angry expression turned to one of an evil, malicious, sneaky nature and Larxene could practically see the thunder rolling behind his head and the evil music playing in the background. "Help me out Larxene. Help me to totally get back at the Organinzation for making us do their dirty work." He tried his hand at evil laughter, but it failed. Better leave that up to the psychos like Larxene and Saix.

"Like you did to Axel and Roxas. Or tried!" She quirked a brow, smirking devilishly at her younger co-member. "Good job there buddy, sure you may be embarassing them but that's not enough. You gotta hit 'em where it hurts." She made a punching jesture with her arm. "Let me in." It wasn't a question. It was more like an order.

"No way!" The muscician practically yelled, shaking his head quickly from left to right. That was not going to happen, knowing Larxene, she'd kill them! "Not going to happen. In fact i'm thinking about ... stopping that whole thing together." He glanced up at the nympho who looked pissed-off, confused, and pissed-off. "I just don't think my plan is working."

"What, why would you think about stopping it? Its funny, hilarious even. And you know, I don't find many things funny." She crossed her arms, taking a few steps towards him and insticintively, he backed up. One step forward, and like four steps back. "Oh Demyx." She continued, stalking him like prey. "I thought you were becoming like me? I was so proud of you. You were only a few steps away from being just like me." She laughed and placed her claw-like hands on Demyx's shoulders.

With a confused, frightened expression he rerplied, "Uh ... I just play pranks."

The female Organization sighed heavily, glaring at the clueless muscician. "Why are you stopping now though? This has been the only remotely insteresting thing that has happened in the Organinzation and I want it!" She was now pointing her long, sharrp fingers in his face and if Demyx wasn't such a man he would have been crying.

"I'm just over it alright." Deymx stepped away his back turned towards her and he really hoped she didn't see the red staining half his face. Oh god, what if she found out? Larxene was a psycho, she would tell everyone, including Axel. Oh god, just keep it cool Demyx. He turned around, faning a smile. "I mean, I got them both pretty goood already right?" He let a nervous chuckle escape his lips, his eyes desperatetly searching for any sign that Larxene knew he was full of crap. Her whole face read "Demyx, cut the shit."

"Oh please Demyx. You think your so clever don't you?"

"Well yeah." He quickly shut his mouth when Larxene began to fume.

"I seen the way you look at him. The way you were soooo jealous at the food fight. Oh, don't ty and deny it. I know what's going on. You like Roxas!" She crossed her arms, grinning triumphantly.

Demyx stared at her, shocked and confused. She saw the way he looked at Roxas? What? Apparently Larxene wasn't so clever as she thought she was. He shook his head and scoffed. "Psshh, I don't like Roxas. Yah right."

Her evil looks continued and with a smirk she hurried to the double doors. "Sure Demyx sure. If you're not going to finish what you started then I will. Bye!"

And that was when Demyx really started to fear for Axel and Roxas' safety. And his own sanity.

--

Sure Marluxia was hot, no wait, Marluxia was really hot, no he was really really hot, but yes sure Marluxia was really really hot but not when you were handcuffed to him and all he could talk about was his hair. Syrup this, oatmeal that, ruined this, destroyed that. Sheesh could this guy bitch.

"Alright Marluxia, I got it, its not like you can't just shower." He gaped, stopping in mid-step, causing the leadere of the Organization to stop as well. The word rang in his head.

Shower, shower, shower, showershowershowershowerrshowerrshower.

"I can't just shower." Marluxia narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching as Demyx's taunting voice ran through his mind. Oh man, next time he saw that idiot he'd be dead. So dead, ripped to shreads by his scythe!

Zexion could almost see the fumes exiting Marluxia's ears, nose, and mouth. "Well we have to get cleaned up somehow." Zexion could feel his cheeks turn hot and red. Oh god, in the shower, with Marluxia. The thing he had only ever dreamed about, though he was ashamed to admit it. And it was all because of Demyx. If he was here, he'd kiss him! But, then he'd have to wash his mouth out with soap. "We gottta." Zexion muttered, glancing up at Marluxia timidly and if he had a heart,  
it would have been thudding against his rib cage.

Seconds passed and finally, the flower-themed man sighed. "Fine."

And if Zexion had a heart, this is where it would have exploded from thudding so hard.

--

So Demyx liked Roxas? It was totally obvious. The way he looked at him, the way he talked about him. Hell, Demyx had probably thought up that whole Axel and Roxas being gay for each other just to convince the youngest member that he was gay. But then, why would he have added Axel to the mix. That boy just wasn't smart enough to create elaborate, well-thought out, humiliating plans. But she was.

All she had to do was find Roxas and the plan would come into motion.

And there he was, towel drying his blond hair and muttering to himself. Ohh, this was going to be fun.

"Hey there Roxas." She smirked, slinking up to him and grinning tauntingly.

He jumped, looking at her with wide eyes as he slowly murmured a greeting back. Why was he so worried. She wasn't going to hurt him, no, just humiliate him.

"So, Roxas, I hear your gay now." She smirked and said gay boy groaned, running his hand over his face to try and cover a prominent blush. "I hear someone else is gay too. For you."

"Yah, yah Axel, I know."

"Wrong! Its Demyx. He told me himself." Larxene was so good at lying.

"W-What, he ... Demyx?" Roxas scratched his head, more confused than ever before. B-but then why--"

"Listen Roxas, I don't know but I have a deal to make with you." She smirked, wrapping her arm around the other blond's shoulders. "You have till tommorow at dinner time to kiss Axel, in front of the Organinzation XII, including the Superior. And if you don't, oh i'll make you pay." She smirked, stroking Roxas' hair before walking off.

Oh she was running the show now and it was about to get interesting.

Meanwhile, Roxas wondered how exactly a Nobody could kill themself.

--

a/n: short i know, but i jusst want to see how many people are still into this story. i have the whole next chapter and trust me, its going to be a good one. i'm not sure when exactly i will update this since i have 2 drabble collections and a kaiora chap fic to complete on my other account (look it up) so yeah, just be patient. and review please if you'd like this story to continue :D


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: not so many reviews but tons of fave ) nice to know you guys are still reading but if you fave can you please review as well. it'd make me superduper happy. and if I can get to 200 reviews by the end of the story i'd be a very happy wolf! i'd even add an extra chapter for you guys :D. anyways chapter seven. i'm going to work on this one a while, write it well, and i have a feeling you guys will like this chapter. ;) only 2 more chapters left after this I think. please R&R.

**xxXXxx**  
A Little Birdie Told Me  
**xxXXxx**

Marluxia and Zexion had three options. Either both of them got in the shower (together), one stood out while the other one washed off then vise-versa, or they skipped the shower entirely. And knowing Marluxia's need to always be _pretty_, the third one was not an option.

The shower had aleady been started and the water was streaming down, steam beginning to rise.

The two boys stared at each other, an ocassional cough, an ocassional awkward meeting of the eyes, and an occasional, "Fuck Demyx."

"Well the shower's ready." Marluxia muttered quitely, another task at hand. Showers involved ... nudity. And he wasn't about to totally strip down for Zexion. The thought just gave him the shivers. Sure Demyx may have had fantasies about Zexion and Marluxia getting it on in the shower but Marluxia sure didn't. Well ...

Zexion slowly unzipped his robe, red-cheeked and nearly having a panic attack. He let the thick robes slip down his shoulders, leather gloves, black shirt, black slacks (yah the Organization had a strict uniform) pooling on the floor beneath him.

Marluxia nearly had a heart attack (that was quite ironic for nobodies) and gaped. Oh god, was Demyx' gay-ness rubbing off on him? There Zexion stood in his underwear (black) and Marluxia, the Leader of the Organization, was gaping. Gaping. The only thing Marluxia gaped at was his flower collection.

He took a deep breath and removed his own clothes, the two simply in underwear. He opened the misted shower door and took a step in, the water hot under his foot and Zexion followed suit.

"Hey, hey!" Marluxia pushed Zexion back quickly. "What do you think your doing?" He asked, faking anger as he tried to stifle the blush that crept along his cheeks.

"Uh, uh I was just join--"

"Yah, yah, wait your turn." And with a girlish 'hmmph' he slammed the shower door in Zexion's red face.

--

Zexion was near hypervenalating. The shower door was cracked open just a tiny bit, due to the chain between the inside and outside of the shower and he could see the drops of perticipation appearing along Marluxia's large muscles that tensed and relaxed as he scrubbed and cleaned and oh my god was Zexion pitching a tent? A quite obvious one with the fact that he was simply in underwear and had no thick robe covering his body.

And Marluxia didn't have one either.

The steam misted along the glass door and Zexion couldn't help himself. He leaned against the wall, pressing himself tightly against it. The cold sent a shiver down his spine and he let his violet eyes peek into the shower. He may have been 'The Cloaked Schemer' but he definately couldn't deny the fact that Marluxia would know he was spying.

The man stood under the stream of water, droplets sliding past the taunt muscles and his pink hair stuck to his face and neck, strands falling across his forehead, into his eyes and one stubborn little hair was sticking to his lips.

Oh God. He mentally thanked Demyx as his eyes traveled lower and lower. His underwear were wet, sopping and Zexion almost died on the spot. He could see so much.

Suddenly, Marluxia turned his head, blue eyes staring confused and angry as he saw the blue-haired man not-so-sneakily spying on him.

"Oh fuck!" Zexion prepared to jump back but the weight of the older man was rock solid and sent him tumbling back to the floor and following behind was Marluxia who landed on top of him due to the slippery shower floor.

Zexion swallowed as he stared in stormy eyes. The water from his pink hair fell, drip-dropped onto Zexion's face, which was so hot he was suprised when the water didn't sizzle. He wondered if Marluxia could feel his arousal.

"What the hell Zexion?" He asked, soaking wet and warm against the other's body. He could tell Zexion was scared shitless, with the way he smacked his lips together like a dry-mouthed fish, with the way his face was nearly all red, and was that a tent? He decided to have a little fun. "I guess I can't be too mad at you"  
He whispered, propping himself on his elbows. The smaller boy let out a squeak. Shit, was he that heavy?

"Uh, huh?" Zexion glanced up, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous, scared, turned on and instead he set his face in that of a stoic expression. He was known for that afterall.

"I mean, being on top of you isn't too bad." He hid back a snicker as he played with Zexion's blue-black hair. "Hmm, you know, maybe Demyx had something when he stuck us together." He licked his damp lips and smirked devilishly at Zexion. "Now, go take your shower. And ... I think maybe it should be a cold one."

--

"Oh Demyx uh ... " Roxas stepped back after bumping in the Nocturne and he scratched the back of his blond head. He looked nervous, scared, and that led Demy to one conclusion: That bitch Larxene had told. Didn't Roxas for one mintue think that Larxene was lying? Its not like she was new to the whole idea of fibbing anyway.

If Demyx wanted to be competely honest, which he never really did, he wish Larxene had told Axel. Maybe Axel would've been completely weirded out by it. But maybe Axel wouldn't mind, maybe Axel would love it. And maybe Axel would leap into his arms and they would live happily ever after, doing it night and day and having little Demaxel childre--

"Uh yah i'm going to go." Roxas muttered, laughing uncomofortably as he began to take slow steps away from the other organization member, who probably had the weirdest face ever as he imagined "r-rated" things.

Maybe they would come true too. If a stupid little blonde named Roxas wasn't here, with all his attractiveness and stuff how could Axel say no? Although Demyx had one advantage, his amazing Sitar skills, he still couldn't beat Roxas.

"Where you going? You and Axel gonna go do it?" Demyx narrowed his light blue eyes and crossed his arms, looking like a pouty kid. And he kinda was. Sure this was something Demyx had been asking Roxas for a while, but not with such hostility. That was because Demyx wasn't wanting to do one of the victim's of his plot.

"No!" Roxas yelled at him, his blush difficult to hide and he pulled his hood over his head, casting a shadow along his face.

"Oh wow big bad Roxas has to put his hood on." Demyx mocked with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms and snorting. "Gotta go do Axel incognito?" Yah, he bet Roxas was suprised he knew that word. Well he did! He was amazing after all.

"What's with you?" The Organization member turned to him and he could see a hint of a glare in his eyes. "You're not your usual self. Oh shit, that time spent cleaning with Larxene turned you..." He lifted an arm and pointed a gloved finger. "Evil like her."

"Please, no one could be as evil as her." Demyx retorted. "I'm just sick of you and Axel being all ... mushygushy with each other." He grimaced and held his hands above his head, moving his hands about as he talked. "Sorry, its just getting a little too gay."

"You were the one who started this whole gay shit. I bet you had little secret fantasies about it all the time and just wanted to see it in action."

"Shut up you--" Demyx paused at a loss for words. After seconds passed he let out a loud sigh. "I didn't alright, I'm not even going to keep going. It's getting really uhh ... boring." Yah boring, more like its making him depressed.

"Well Larxene sure doesn't think so." The Keyblade Wielder muttered and immedidately Demyx perked up.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Listen I gotta go. I'm late for ... meeting ... Laxaeus." Roxas quickly rushed away from the other member.

Wait a second ... Laxaeus didn't even talk! Something was up, that much Demyx was sure.

--

And a cold shower he did take. After that weird and very arousing encounter with Marluxia he didn't know what to think.

It had been a long while since shower time and it was now time to sleep.

And they were sleeping. Well Marluxia was. Right. Next. To. Him.

Yah, Zexion hoped he wasn't dreaming and to make sure of it, he gave himself a tiny little pinch. It hurt, oh yes, it hurt so good!

It was quite hard to sleep when they were handcuffed to each other, like when the bigger man would roll over and Zexion was pushed into his back, mouth muffled by the bare skin. Yah, Marluxia slept with no shirt. Or pants, or undies. Ha, he wished, the shirt part was true thought.

Marluxia sure could snore, the main fact Zexion was still awake while the flower man must've been immune to the sound by now. But Zexion sure wasn't, and he wondered exactly how any of the other members that had rooms by him managed to sleep. The walls were pretty thin, every snore, scream, and in the most disturbing case of, moan, could be heard at a pretty far off range. Zexion hadn't heard any weird, beast-like snores before, but that was probably because his room was very far away.

An exceptionally loud one made Zexion groan, his hands running over his face. Oh god he didn't know how he was going to get to sleep.

"Z-Zexion..."

Said man looked over quickly and curiously, watching as Marluxia's lips were partially open, whistles and snores and his name escaping his lips. Was he saying his name? In his sleep.He couldn't believe it!

He propped himself on one elbow, staring at the sleep-talking man with anxiousness.

"Z-Zexion." He muttered again, rolling a bit in his sleep.

"What about Zexion?"

"Zexion. He has nice..."

The boy blushed. Nice ... nice what exactly? He grinned and leaned in, whispering soflty, "Zexion has nice what?"

"He has nice..." He repeatetd, once again trailing off. Couldn't he just say it already?!

"Nice what?"

"Nice..." Oh. My. God.

"Marluxia, Zexion has nice what?" He said each and every word slowly and emphasized.

"Zexion ... has nice ..."

"Oh my god! Marluxia spit it out already!"

The sleep-talking male jumped and opened his eyes abruptly, staring at Zexion with scared, confused, wide, and very angry eyes after he realized he had just been jolted awake.

"What the hell is wrorng with you?" He snarled, pushing the uncomfortably close man away.

"Uh ... I was sleeping." He lied, blushing in embarassment and lying on the pillow, back away from the Leader of the Organinzation.

"Yah so was I!" He muttered before turning on his side and heading to sleep.

And the snoring continued and sadly ... no more sleep talking.

--

"Hey Axel, i've been meaning to talk to you all day."

It was morning now and Roxas decided it was now or never. Time to put what Larxene said into action.

He didn't know why he was even doing what that crazy bitch said. Or why she said it. She just liked to see people squirm he guessed and if Roxas didn't go through with it he didn't even want to know what the nymph had in store for him. And now that Axel was right there, standing beside him, well he might as well just get it over with.

"Uh, uh listen everyone. Gather around." Roxas called to all the Organization members who were walking idly by. He bet he sounded like some sort of freak show host, but well, what they were about to do was kind of a freak show anyway. They stopped and gathered around, piling up until around more than half were around.

"I'll go get the Superior!" Larxene cheerfully volunteered as she ran off.

"What the fuck is wrong with Larxene. She's acting rather happy." Marluxia whispered down to Namine, who put her hands to her mouth and looked up, fear in her deep blue eyes.

"I'm scared." She admitted and the pink-haired man smirked.

"Don't worry Namine i'll--" He paused, remembering that Zexion was right beside him, giving him a hostile look and he simply cleared his throat and turned his attention back to a confused Axel and a sweating Roxas.

Oh, god was he going to do this? Was he going to kiss Axel? Not only was that fact nerve-wracking but the fact that he had to do it infront of all the members, including the Superior. Oh god, how would they react? Was this like the army, would he get kicked out for being gay?

Once all members were present, Roxas turned to a confused Axel, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed, wondering just what the 13th member was up to.

"Heh, uhh Axel ... I ... " Roxas began, swallowing hard. He turned to the crowd watching them anxiously and curiously and in the midst he could see Demyx biting his nails, looking sad and nervous. Poor guy. He decided to procrastinate. "Uh, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. Nobodies and uhh witches." He gestured towards Namine then to the Superior. "And Superior, how nice to see you. I'd just like to congradulate you on your infiltration yesterday of--"

"Just get on with it!" A feminine voice called and everyone knew it was Larxene.

"Oh yah well uh ... what you're about to see is ... " He trailed off and turned to Axel. He placed his hands on each one of Axel's shoulders and swallowed heavily. "W-What you're about to see is ... " He repeated. He would take the plundge in five ... four ... three ... two ...

"Uh, uh what you're bout to see is Axel sing a song!" He shouted before running off, listening as the crowd booed and Axel shouted,

"I'm not singing no fucking song!"

--

Author's Note: This has been my fav chapter so far and I hope you like it :D it was going to be longer but i'll add the rest for chapter 7. i'm suprised i finished writing this chapter. only took about 2 one-hour sittings I think. anyways please review, i would love to hit the 200 mark and if you do, i'll add an extra fun little akuroku chapter D


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Chapter 8 of this story wow i've never gotten that far in a story. Anyways yay this chapter should be fun. After this there is one more chapter, an epilogue kind of. Anyways puh-lease review if you're reading.

**xxXXxx**  
A Little Birdie Told Me  
**xxXXxx**

As Zexion stood there, watching Marluxia, ga-ga eyed and practically gushing over Namine as she drew with her crayons and pencils. Sickening, Zexion thought to himself. He was standing over her, telling her how pretty her childish drawings were and how he wantetd her to draw more but why, they were nothing but lines and colors, nothing to be gushing over. He could draw like that, if they had given him a sketchbook he would be drawing prettier pictures than that! But where was Zexion's sketchbook huh? Oh yah, he didn't have one.

"That's really pretty Namine." Marluxia smiled like a proud parent and patted the little witch on her head of blond hair. She swallowed and shook and continued to draw.

"You going to put that on the fridge Marluxia?" Zexion, with pouty lips and crossed arms, sneered at the older organization leader. But his comment went ignored as Marluxia drooled over her picture, or maybe, it was her. He glanced over the little girl's shoulder and noticed all she had begun sketching were a few little lines. Marluxia couldn't be so enthralled by that could he. It was over her shoulder all right, but not the sketchbook, a little higher up. Ugh, the thought made Zexion want to puke.

"Can we go?" Zexion muttered, obviously irritated with the behavior of the other organization member. And he had to be stuck to him. He watched with cynical lilac eyes as Marluxia reached for the girl's shoulder, so small for his hand and quickly he pulled on the handcuffs, pulling his hand away from her. He smirked at Marluxia 's dirty look and asked once more if they could leave.

"I'm busy." Marluxia narrowed his eyes, scowling as Zexion pulled on the handcuff again. "Can't you see i'm busy Zexion." He turned his eyes back to the drawing girl.

"Yah, busy trying to cop a feel."

Marluxia eyes snapped to the smaller man, just in time to miss the cherry red streak across Namine's face. He snorted, "You're crazy. Fine let's leave. We are going to go find Demyx and get these handcuffs off." Zexions' eyes went wide. No, no, he hadn't meant for that to happen. He liked being handcuffed to Marluxia, no, he loved it. They got to sleep together and Marluxia sleep-talked about him, they got to shower together (well not exactly), and Marluxia had even flirted with him a little. They still had never brought that up, much to Zexion's dissapointment, and now it was all going to be over.

"B-But..." The dark-haired man barely had time to stutter before Marluxia was dragging him off to what he thought was the melidious nocturne's room. Oh, he hoped he refused.

--

"Pssh, like hell I will." Demyx said, though carefully eyeing the scythe Marluxia held in his hand. Did Marluxia really think he would let them off the hook so easily? And besides, even if he was done messing with Axel and Roxas, why not mess with Marluxia and Zexion. These handcuffs were meant to bring them together and-

That's when it dawned on him. Together ... these handcuffs could bring he and Axel together.

"See, Marluxia I told you he wouldn't--"

"Let me find the key." Demyx rushed to his bedside desk, searching through the drawers for the small silver lock that would lead them to freedom and him and Axel to romance.

Zexion glared at Demyx for interuppting him then realized what Demyx had actually said. He was actually going to let them free? Why would Demyx do that? Why would he do something so cruel as to let them free.

"Are you serious?" Zexion asked, glancing up at Marluxia to see him smirking.

"I knew you'd see it my way Demyx."

"Yah sure." Demyx muttered as he returned, digging the key into the key hole and turning. The handcuffs came off and into Demyx's waiting hand. "Now I hope you guys have learned your lesson."

"...Which was what?" Marluxia asked as he quirked a brow. There was no lesson.

"Uh hello, do each other all the time. Duh." Demyx gave a two finger salaute and headed out the door, leaving the two men alone in his room.

"Well ... its finally over. Well see you later Zexion." Marluxia said cheerfully (as cheerful as he could get) and ran out, leaving a very sad Zexion behind.

--

"Axel! Axel!" Demyx shouted, runninng through the halls, the handcuffs out of site and shoved in the pocket of his Organization Robe. This, this would be the perfect plan. He would handcuff himself to Axel and then after a awhile, would confess his love and they would share a kiss. Oh it would be perfect.

"Yah?" Came his lover's call and the red-head rounded the corner, heaving a long sigh of dissapointment when he realized it was just Demyx. "What do you want?"

Demyx couldn't help but be a little hurt at Axel's lack of enthusiac but instead of moping he pulled out the handcuffs. The silver gleamed in the light and Axel's eyes widened to the size of plates. "What the fuck are you doing with those?" He asked, leaping backwards just as Demyx stomped forward, preparing to sling the silver around his wrist.

"Hold still!" He kept stepping forward, kept moving forward and nearly squeed in delight when they were around his wrist and sadly before they cloesd shut Axel threw them as far as possible.

"Uh uh, no way are you going to handcuff yourself to me. Not gonna happen. Why would you want to anyway?" Axel asked, placing his hands on his bony hips and stared at Demyx with an accusatory glance.

Demyx moved back and forth on the balls of his feet, not really having an answer to Axel's question. Well, in his own he did but to speak it aloud, Demyx wasn't sure he could do that. Because the answer just happened to be, "So maybe we could bone or something." But instead he just shrugged and looked up at Axel with his aquatic eyes.

"It's just part of your perverted little plan isn't it?" Axel accused, rolling his eyes and glaring daggers at the immature musician. "By the way, you'd know. What the hell was up with Roxas earlier?"

Demyx snorted. "What makes you think I know?" He asked and instead answering Axel simply gave him a look. 'Come on, why wouldn't I think it was you'. Demyx had no idea what was up with the blond kid but he had an idea it was all Larxene's doing. That little bitch, first telling Roxas he liked him then having some sort of other plan with him. He had no idea what Roxas was about to do but he knew it wasn't good, well at least for Demyx. "Listen I have no idea what was Roxas' deal but I know one thing. Larxene had something to do with it. She's decided to pick up on the plan that I quite a long time ago."

"Well, how do you explain the handcuffs?" Axel questioned.

"Uhm ... Larxene put me up to it I swear. Listen Axel, I just have one warning." Oh Demyx was so clever. "Stay away from Roxas."

--

Well ... there was Roxas' proof. Axel was sitting on the other side of the table, as far away as possible from Roxas. And he must've been sitting there because Axel had known what Roxas was going to do earlier and well ... he must've been sitting over there so it wouldn't happen again.

The sandy-haired blond slumped down in his chair, putting his head down and avoiding all eye contact with Larxene, Demyx, and Roxas. God, why did Demyx have to start those stupid rumors, it messed everything up. He should just get his Keyblades and off with Larxene and Demyx's head. Nah, the Superior would yell at him.  
Damn, Roxas sighed.

And this was the last dinner, the last hour that Roxas could do what was planned. He had to kiss Axel ... in front of everybdy or get some sort of crazy-wicked punishment from Larxene. He glanced over at her for a second to see her staring at him, her eyes glinting evilly. Oh shit, Roxas swallowed when she got up and started making her way towards him. He was no wimp, but even Saix fell at Larxene's hands.

"Roxas, I need to talk to you." Larxene grabbed his arm and Roxas winced at the harsness of it. Did she really think he'd refuse.

She pulled him off to the side and smirked impishly at him. "Hmm well Roxas. Seems like your time is nearly up huh?" She glanced at the back of here wrist, Roxas saw that there wasn't a watch, and rolled his eyes, a gutsy move.

"I'm not doing it. Axel will think its disgusting and I'll be humiliated. And what about Xemnas huh? What do you think he will do?"

"You didn't think about what the Superior would do when you had him look in my closet!" She accused, pointing a finger at his chest and glaring. Oh shit, Roxas, thought.

"So that's what this is about? I showed the Superior all your sex toys. Big deal! I mean, everyone could guess you use those anyway." Roxas flung his hands up in the air to accentuate his point.

She was silent for a minute before sneering in disgust as she said, "He made me use them with him..."

"...Ew." Roxas grimaced, his tongue sticking out. Great, now she had created a picture in his head. Ugh great! "Well still, now you have to totally ruin my life?"

"Yes I do. So you going to do it or not?"

"No i'm not. What are you going to do about it?" He smirked but immediately regretted when he saw a certain glint in her eyes. Oh man, why did he even ask. There was plenty she could do.

"You think you're embarassed now. You haven't seen embarassed," was all she said before returning to her seat. Roxas followed suit into his own seat.

On one hand, if Roxas went through with it, well he would kiss Axel, who apparently didn't see Roxas like /that/ and that would be humiliating. And then everyone in the Organization would see. Ahh, Roxas buried his head in his hands. And ... Xemnas would, without a doubt, yell at him afterwards. Or ... suggest they kiss as well. Oh, that'd be a fate worse than death.

But on the other hand ... he'd get to Axel, which in itself sounded amazing. He bet his lips were soft. Roxas had to stop himself from nearly collapsing in a pile of horny gush all over the table but as Xemnas stepped in, and sat at the head of the table, everyone began to eat.

Roxas took spoonfulls of ... whatever they were eating he wasn't really paying attention. It was some sort of soup though. His eyes flickered between Axel, who was sitting beside Demyx and Larxene, who was across the table from him, raising her eyebrows as if to say, 'You gonna do it already?'

Roxas took a dip breath and for a second, he seriously considered drowning in that soup. But, he slowly stood up, shaking when everyone turned to him.

"Supper isn't over. Return to your seat." Xemnas said calmly, with a little bit of bread hanginng off his lip and he heard some of the members at the table laugh. He didn't think it was him, Roxas wasn't that funny.

"Uhm in a minute Superior. I have to do something." Roxas said, heading towards Axel, feeling a beat, beat, beat with every step. He stared at Axel's lips, which were currently frowning, and his confidence he had had for a mere second vanished. Was he really going to do this?

"Uh, maybe you should sit back down Roxas." Axel said, scooting back in his chair and switching his eyes back and forth between Demyx, who sat with a worried look in his eyes.

"No wait." Roxas said, pulling the red-head out of his chair and letting out a deep breath. He place his hands on both of Axel's shoulders, steadying himself. He didn't bother looking at the other people at the table and instead he counted in his head.

_1_ God, Axel looks really scared. _2_ Ah, am I really going to do this? _3_

"Wait"

Roxas stopped, being pushed back by Demyx, who had decided to pry his way in between the two boys. He was laughing nervously and glanced in between the two boys.

"Before you do ... whatever it is you're going to do. I have to do something firs--"

"Yah, yah I know. You like me. Larxene told me." Roxas said with a sigh. He just wanted to get it over with already.

"No I don't." Demyx said and gripped Axel's shoulders, leaned in and kissed him.

--

A/N: OMG Demyx is horny. Ha, this chapter was fun to write. One last chapter, it will solve everything and have some Akuroku in it yaay. Cuz there wasn't too much in this fic, I apologize :( I'll make it up next chapter. Pleeeaes Review, i love them.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: It was a fun ride. And maybe someday I will re-vise this fic. I believe i've become a better writer since. Anyways, you guys freaked out over the cliffhanger hah :) and now you will find ouot everyting that happens. The last chapter, chapter 9. I have never gotten this many chapters in a story. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I never expected so many for such a crappy fic haha but thank you :) Now everyone, if youo uwould just take a few sesconds of your time to review the final chapter i'd like, cry tears of joy xD lol anyways enjoy the last chapter of 'A Little Birdie Told Me' and try to ignore my sadness of this being the end.

--

a little birdie told me  
fina chapter

--

But ... isn't Xemnas gay?

No, wait, Xemnns has to be gay. There are no two ways around it. Lets look at the facts. He has hair down to his ass and ... it's silver. He made all of us wear these black dress robe things for a uniform. And, he kissed me at the Christmas Party.

Come on, that is three cold, hard facts that Xemnas is gay! Now how does he not see it? And why is he yelling at me about etiquette in the Organization and PDA is not excepted and 'homosexuality' will not be tolerated in these halls. This place is a place of business. Blah,blah.

So here I stand in the 'Room of Fitting Disciplines', listening to Xemnas go on and on. And on and on. And on some more. Man, could this guy give it a rest. I've done worse things in the Organization, like mess up plans, run around nude (for a dare of course), but then of course, Xemnas hadn't actually seen it. And actually, I think the only reason he is taking this so seriously is because he is in denial about his own fagness. Really, the Org XII was Orgy withut the y and with a X-I-I. Yeah.

"Really Demyx, have some class." Xemnas scoffed and I rolled my eyes, growing tired of the Superior saying the same thing over and over again.

"Listen Superior," I began, leaning back in my uncomfy chair (why did Xemnas have the black plush chair?) and crossing my legs (in a manly way). I stared at the Superior in a challenging way, but he didn't look amused. "We all know you're simply putting on a show. You're gay, we all got it, that is why you kissed me at that Christmas Party--"

"That never happened!"

"Sooo, just give it a rest Xemnas." I finished, smirking with triumph. But instead of getting what I thought my little speech would get (a free ticket out of punishment)  
he just glared angrily at me, with those hot, yellow eyes And screamed at me to get the fuck out of his office.

So, I got the fuck out of his office.

--

Axel wondered if things could get anymore awkward between he and his best friend Roxas. Who he realized liked him, actually liked him. Wow, he sure didn't know what to think about that. He did get a bit turned on though, hard to believe. God, the last few weeks have been a big gay mess!

So back to the awkwardness that passed between Roxas and Axel. Xemnas had decided they needed to clear up the air, and so he sent them two, alone, on a mission together. And it was not going well, since the two had yet to say one word to each other. The only thing that had passed between them, an up nod, like they barely knew each other. Axel was seriously getting sick of this, especially since he really valued his friendship with the blonde and ... maybe he was just a little cute.

"It's hot." Axel noted, earning not even a nod from Roxas and he sighed. God, why was he being so difficult. "Don't you think?" He persisted and Roxas looked up at him, earning a pleased smile to light Axel's face. Yay, some sort of reaction.

"I guess, but your a pyro, do you even get hot?" Roxas asked, raising a fine brow and Axel rolled his sharp, green eyes.

"Well duh, i'm human. Well ... in some sense." He chuckled a bit and Roxas joined in, but soon the tension was back. So thick it could be cut with a knife. Or Roxas' Keyblades. But it had to be talked about, this week had to be talked about, or it would drive Axel crazy.

"It's been like gay pride this whole week huh? All thanks to Demyx, the closet-pillow biter." He smirked, stopping in front of Roxas and turning around so he faced him, a smug look etched over his features. "So ... you're gay too huh?"

"Uhh," Roxas trailed off, blinking as he stared up at Axel, looking concerned with the lack of space between the two. He tried to take a step back, but found himself pressed against a tree. The Deep Jungle was full of them. He narrowed his eyes at Axel, trying to challenge him, he dared him to make fun of him for liking men.  
"What do you think?" He challenged, quirking a brow as he crossed his arms over his huffed chest. Axel may have been a lot taller than himself, but he was strong!  
He could use two, count 'em, two, keyblades.

"Well, you were going to kiss me yesterday," Axel 'recalled', as if really trying to figure out what Roxas' sexuality could be. "And you snuggled up to me that night when you thought I was asleep--"

"W-What? You were awake?" Roxas asked, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Yes I was Roxy." Axel snickered, running his fingers along his dirty blond spikes.

"Well then why didn't you push me away?" He asked as he swatted away the older male's hands.

"Because..." Axel began, thinking about why exactly he hadn't pushed him away and he knew the answer was simple. "Maybe I liked it." He smirked, it spreading widely across his face as he stared at the confused and flustered organization member.

"Well, does that mean ... your gay?" Roxas asked, his heart thudding in his chest. The faintest of smiles creeped along his lips, hoping this wasn't one of Axel's tricks,  
and maybe Axel was being serious.

"Huh, you know, " Axel began, tapping his chin in thought. "That's a good question."

"...Well, are you?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" He snickered, letting his tongue run over his lips, smoldering with the thought of those lips pressed to Roxas' and so he leaned down, pinning the other boy's shoulders to the hard bark of the tree and covered his lips in his own, mouth open, teeth nipping.

Needless to say, Roxas kissed back urgently.

--

"So, that was ... different." Zexion proceeded to try and make small talk with Marluxia. Though their hands were free, he still felt the urge to remain civilized. And well, he still had some sort of feelings for the older male, even if they weren't shared back.

"Different." Marluxia agreed, hands crossings behind his back, pink locks falling across his azure eyes. Zexion wished Demyx was more of an asshole, then their hands would still be cuffed.

"Good thing we aren't cuffed." Zexion said, despite his thoughts, and watched Marluxia's head nod in agreement.

"Don't speak of any of that again, especially what happened in the shower. By the way, I was just toying with you." He insisted, lips curling back into a smirk as he looked down at Zexion.

"That's funny, I really don't think it was." He challenged, though he felt his stomach sink a bit. Had Marluxia really been playing with him.

"Of course it was, why else would I do that? I couldn't stand being cuffed to you. Showers, bed, all had to be shared. It was hell."

Sure, he may have felt a little hurt, but he wasn't going to let the other have the satisfaction of knowingn that. Besidese, he had a feeling it was all an act as well.

"Yes, hell, that was why you were talking in your sleep. 'Zexion has a nice ... Zexion has a nice ... " The blue-haired member smirked in victory, watching when Marluxia's face took on a confused expression.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me, you sleep talk."

"I do not. When was this?" He asked, looking as if he was trying to search his mind for any recollation of the memory.

"The other night, after the shower."

"So that's why you were huddled over me huh?"

"Maybe. So, Zexion has a nice what exactly, hmm?"

Zexion's smirk widened when he managed to fluster the other Organization member.

"I don't know. Oh right, I remember. Nice assignment tommorow, that's what I meant."

"Yah, sure."

"Listen, I don't know what it was I was trying to say but everything that happend the past few days between us, will stay between us, got it?" Marluxia ordered,  
still flustered. He must've remembered what he had meant that night.

"Sure." Zexionn nodded in agreement and sighed when Marluxia began to walk away.

"Oh, by the way, it must've been something vulgar. I had been having a dirty dream that night." Marluxia admitted before smirking and dissapearing through the hall.

--

Roxas groaned, back flush against the bark of the tree. His arms were pinned uncomfortably above his head, he wondered if his arms would fall out their sockets. But that was his thoughts only for a brief moment, as the feel of Axel's tongue and hands took over. He felt a smoldering, hot tongue run across his lips, and with a hot breath he parted his lips, allowing entry of the other's tongue. It was wet and slick as it slithered across his mouth like a predator, causing him to groan and breathe harshly in response.

Who knew Axel was so good at being a fag.

"Nng." Axel grunted when he felt smaller fingers fist at his locks of red, pulling hard and making his neck bare out. He and Roxas' lips parted, and the blond took the oppurtunity to press steamy kisses to his throat, tongue sliding, teeth nibbling. Axel hissed between his teeth, partially closing his green eyes, lidded and glazed over.

Axel wasn't the only one who could bring the steam.

Axel smirked and grabbed Roxas' hands, holding them so Roxas couldn't move, couldn't touch him. Now Axel, was in control. "Heh, heh, quit trying to be in control" Axel said, pushing the blond boy to the the dirt ground, his body (robe zipper down and hair touseled) fell with a thud and his lips formed a scowl.

"You think you can be in charge?" Roxas squeaked when Axel sat on his hips, straddling him and tugging at the zipper that was already half down. He pushed his uniform off his shoulder, sucking and nibbling on the newly exposed skin.

"I am, always will be too." Axel snickered, grinding against the smaller boy and he let out a choked groan, eyeslids slamming together in a rush of heat and pleasure.

Oh god, if only The Superior knew what he was getting himself into.

"Axel." Roxas moaned, his robe pushed halfway down his chest, Axel sucking and kissing, making a feast of his skin. Axel smirked againsnt the taunt skin, running his tongue over as he glanced up teasingly at Roxas.

"Say it again." He hissed, nipping at his collarbone. The younger boy bit his lip, fighting back any desperate noises, and instead rolled over, so he now was straddling Axel.

He smirked, pinning the fiery-haired man's arms above his head, whispering close to his ear. "How about you say mine?" And with that, the two boys continued to wrestle, among other things, on the floor of Deep Jungle.

--

Demyx sighed, so his whole plan had failed. Roxas and Axel were no a couple (made obvious by the fact that when they came back from their assignment, they were half dressed and sweaty) and Xemnas now had him on watch. No assignments, and one more scew up would mean he was out of here, or at tleast, that was what he said. But Demyx was a grown man, and he had put this all on himself.

So, like a grown man, Demyx headed towards a happy looking Roxas and Axel and smiled. "Hey, sorry about this week." He told them, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine." Axel said, waving him off then grinning at Roxas. It sure seemed like his whole plan had done more good than bad, for them at least. "Just don't try to kiss me again." He snickered as Demyx blushed and walked off.

So Axel had no interest in him, well that was fine right?

"Hey Demyx, want to come see my drawings."

He turned, smiling softly when he saw Namine there, holding her sketchbook in her hands and smiling shyly.

"Sure Nam." He said, hoping maybe her drawings would lift his spirits.

Off in the corner, Axel and Roxas were making out, Larxene was bitching a bitch, and Marluxia was now plotting his revenge on Demyx as he watched him and Namine head to her room.

All was right in the Organization XII once again.

--

fin

--

Author's Note: WAAAH! Its short and I don't like it. But, I kind of liked how I wrapped it up, especially the little lime between axel and roxas. well, it's been fun, and I am soooo suprised I actually finished a story, but I hoped you liked it :D Pleeease, review the last chapter everyone.


End file.
